dcheroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing/Abilities
Skills and Abilities Nightwing possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. Nightwing has developed a well versed and unique skill set that earned him the reputation of being more valuable then most superheroes. Peak Human Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman as Robin, he has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. Over time his body developed into a more muscular tone and as Nightwing he is able to easily utilize this with great strength, stamina and agility. *'Enhanced Speed': Trained since he was 4 to be an elite acrobat, Nightwing has developed agility that is practically that of a superhuman. He possess speed that grants him quick movement when running aswell as having very silent feet to allow him to sneak up on others even while running. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Nightwing pratically possess flexibility and reflexes of a superhuman which allows him too posses great fighting potental where he can easily dodge and counter incoming attacks from nearly any direction. *'Enhanced Stamina': Nightwing has been trained from a very young age which has developed into a large amount of potential energy. Nightwing is on patrol all hours of the day and is prepared to fight for days while maintaining his composure without fatigue. *'Enhanced Strength': Nightwing is known to have impressive strength which was shown since his time as Robin when he could go toe toe in combat against supervillains such as Bane with his bare hands. Genius Intellect: Taught by the Brilliant Batman, Nightwing possess vast knowledge in several fields in the world. He is especially an expert in technology as he improved his hacking, and technological skills since becoming Nightwing nearly outclassing Batman in those fields. *'Multilingual': Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, he speaks with fluency in English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Farsi (Persian), Mandarin and Cantonese, and has some knowledge of Romany and the alien language of Tamaran. *'Master Tactician': Nightwing is a brialliant and expert strategist gained from his experience from leading the Titans. Additionally, Nightwing's efforts to remain in contact with other heroes makes him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the superhero community, a skill in which he has surpassed his mentor. *'Master Detective': Nightwing is a world class detective on par to the likes of Batman. He was rigorously trained by the Dark Knight in everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. *'Master Hacker': During his time as Robin he developed his own skills in hacking several interfaces of the world using his untracable Robin program. He was even able to hack the impenitable batcave on several instantces. *'Expert Escapologist': Nightwing was well trained in escaping various traps and binds since his time as Robin. *'Expert Pilot': Nightwing is well versed in piloting many vehicles including automibles and planes. Master Combatant: Nightwing is an incredible combatant in terms of close quarters combat. He is known as the strongest of all the titans and is on justice league level though he possess no super powers, much like his former mentor. Nightwing has mastered several fighting attributs such as hand to hand combat, weaponry and especially acrobatics. *'Master Martial Artist': Nightwing is a master of several classes of Martial Arts. He was taught most of them directly by Batman who is quite possibly the greatest human martial artist. He also obtained knowledge of several styles during his solo career. He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique style that suits his strengths, this makes him one of DCs top tier martial artists. **'Master Weapons Specialist': Nightwing has been well versed in technological weaponry since his time as Robin. He has developed a skilled mastery of nearly every weapon in the world and is able to effectively use them in his combat skills. **'Master Acrobat': Nightwing is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is generally regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the DC universe. Batman himself is a incredible athlete in agility, but even he gives the advantage in that area over to Nightwing. As he is the only person on Earth who can do the quadruple somersault (formerly one of three, the other two being his parents). **'Master of Stealth': Nightwing was taught to be very covert during his time as Robin. He is able to effectivley appear and dissappear without anyone noticing and has obtained several skills involving remaining in the shadows.